Killer Past
by Trinity of Dreams
Summary: Kagome had done somethings in her past she wish she could forget. She thought she had escaped it , but it seems her past won't let her go or forget it.
1. Prolouge

Killer Past

Chapter 1- Prologue

Nagasaki

On a moonlit night like this you would expect a child to be in bed. But Kagome Hiragshi was not. She was out doing things, a child her age should never have had to witness or do. But she did them and well, exceptionally well for her age. You see Kagome was special, very special.

Taken from her family, because her father had made a bad deal with the wrong person. She grew up knowing nothing but death. It wasn't until an accident happened did her conscience kick in; and she ran from the only life that she knew to escape the horrid things she had done.

To be continued . . . . .


	2. Found

This is my 1st Inuyasha fic so please r&r

Killer Past 

Chapter 2- Found

50 years later...

Kyoto, Sunset Mall

"Lena, what do you think of this outfit"? "It's not your color, try this on baby blue dress" said Lena handing the blue dress to her.

The girl looks at it then holds it up to her while looking in the mirror and smiles. "You're right, what would I do with out you"? "Probably be tacky" Lena muttered to herself.

"What was that?" the girl asked looking suspiciously at Lena. "I said you would probably still be beautiful, Mandy," Lena said smiling.

"You're right I would still be" Mandy said going back to her reflection. 'She is such a stuck up, why am I friends with her?' Lena thought until she heard a big commotion coming her way. "I wonder what all the commotion is about".

"I hope it is a hot guy, I haven't had a good one in a while" Mandy said smirking as she dropped the dress and walking over to the source of the commotion. 'It's probably another old rich guy showing off his money'.

Lena thought to herself slowly following Mandy. What she saw when she turned the corner was a hot guy surrounded by almost every woman in the store. He had gorgeous white hair, his eyes were covered with sunglasses; he was wearing a cap, blue jeans and a t-shirt.

The man was winking and smiling at the women until reached where Lena was standing. Walking forward, smiling he gave a quick bow to her as he takes off his sunglasses revealing his sun-kissed eyes.

Lena almost gasped when she saw his eyes, 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' Lena thought as the man smiled at her shocked expression.

"Are you Ms. Lena Naga"? "Who wants to know"? Lena did not like the feeling she was getting from him, she had a feeling her was here for a purpose.

"That does not matter, now please come with me". "No". "Don't mind her she is a little off some times but I would be glad to come with you, Mr. Takashi", Mandy said coming up next to the man smiling seductively.

He glanced at her for a second before, look back to Lena. "I will only ask you one more time, please come with me now". "I said no, can't you take a hint".

For an instance the man glared at her but just as quickly it came, it vanished off his face as he took her by the arm and pull her out of the store. "LET GO OF ME, HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME". The two continued to walk until they got to a silver Lexus convertible.

"Get in". Lena looked up at him and stepped a little closer, then screamed, "NO".

By now the man's patience had snapped; he tightens his grip on Lena's arm. He leaned close to her ear, "Look here, girl, if you don't stop this acting, and get in the car, you will be in for a world of pain".

Nodding her head, Lena got in the car. 'Finally, this is one stubborn bitch', the man thought getting in on the driver side and drove off. After about 10 minutes of silence the man spoke up, "Why so quiet, Ms. Hirgurashi".

That made Lena turn and glare at him. "Who are you"? The man looked at her surprised.

"You don't know?" "If I did, would I ask you". "Wow, I thought at least every woman in china and Japan knew who I was".

"Sorry, I don't keep up with who the most conceited men in the world are". The man was about to say something when his cell phone rang.

"What do you want?"

"Did you get her, Inuyasha?" A cold male voice answered.

"Yeah, I got her".

"Have you told her yet?"

"No".

"What is she doing?"

"Why, AHHHHHH".

While Inuyasha was on the phone, Lena had taken the liberty of trying to run them off the road. "I won't let you take me back to that bastard" she said driving them straight into a pole. Inuyasha thought fast by pushing her back to her side of the car and turning the car just in time to avoid the pole and park the car.

After he had calmed down his heart, he turned to Lena. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"I will not let you take me back" she said trying to open the door. "Inuyasha". Inuyasha put his phone back to his ear.

"What?"

"Let me talk to her and unlock the car door"  
"Why?"

"Just do it".

Inuyasha growled as he gave Lena the phone and unlocked the door. Lena looks at him confused, but puts the phone to her ear. (AN: Name change coming up.)

"Hello".

"It's been a long time, Kagome"

Kagome quickly got out the car and closed the car door.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I nice to know you remember me"

'That's where I remembered this guy's eyes from' Kagome thought.

"Why did you send someone after me?"

"I need you to come back"

"Never, I finally got out; I'm not going back".

"Yes, you are".

"How are...."

Kagome passed out from Inuyasha knocking her out. He quickly caught her and the phone before either hit the ground. After he put Kagome back in the car, he put the phone up to his ear.

"She is out, we are coming in". Inuyasha then hung up and got into the car and drove off.

Please review


	3. Miss me?

  
Killer Past 

Chapter 2: Miss me?

Next day

Kagome tossed and turned; trying to get comfortable but she couldn't. Since she could not get any more sleep, she woke up and looked around. "This is not my room", she muttered looking around, "but nice nonetheless".

"Thank you, I thought you might like your room to be some what nice" said a voice. The voice came into the room and revealed itself to be a woman.

"Hello, I'm Sango Daichi; I'll be taking you to headquarters once you have eaten". "I see, do I have any of my clothes?" "Yes, the bags are in the closet".

Sango said handing her a bag. "Do you have any hair dye?"

"In the bag, I didn't really think you like being a brunette". "Cosmetics?" "In there too", Sango smiled.

"Cool, I'll be in the bath room". "Ok". Kagome went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"That wasn't so bad, I don't know what Inuyasha was talking about her being stubborn" Sango thought out loud as she went back into the kitchen. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

Putting down the food on the table, Sango went to the door and opened it to be greeted by a smiling violet eyed man and a frowning golden eyed one. "What are you two doing here?" "Aren't you going to invite us in?" the violet eyed one asked.

Sango stepped to the side to letting them in, and closed the door behind them. "Now what are you two doing here?" Sango asked again as she went into the kitchen.

"We came to escort you two lovely ladies" the violet eyed one said again. "Why, I can handle her by myself". Sango said putting drinks on the table for herself and Kagome.

"Just in case she turned violent and you needed help, aren't you going to fix us a plate too" Inuyasha asked smirking. "No, since you two came unexpectedly, you will just have to watch us eat". Sango said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready". "You left her alone in a closed room with a window?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Yes, I don't want to watch her while she changed". "She could have left thought he window, you idiot". Inuyasha ran to the bathroom door and was about to open it when it opened by itself making Inuyasha fall on his face.

"I haven't gone any where" Kagome said stepping over him as she came out of the bathroom rubbing a towel to her now bluish black hair. The three's mouths dropped when they got a good look at Kagome.

The blue-black hair color made her look like a goddess with her pale white skin, and she had now taken out her green contacts, to show her sapphire blue eyes. And to add to the look were her clothes she was wearing a knee-length black skirt and a wide sleeve blue shirt. Kagome almost laughed at their expressions.

"Thanks, Sango; you picked a good color for me" Kagome said smiling until she felt a hand on her butt. And before anybody could stop her she turned around and kicked Miroku in the in the face.

"Keep you hands to you self". Kagome said glaring at him. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hirgurashi, my hands have a mind of their own".

"I'm Miroku Houshi; it's a pleasure to finally meet you". "Right, Sango you mention breakfast was ready?" "Yes, let's eat".

15 minutes later

"That was delicious, excellent as always Sango". Miroku complimented.

"Thank you, Miroku now removes your hand from my butt". Sango glared him she and Miroku took the plates to the kitchen. They came back to find Inuyasha waiting by the door.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked getting her coat off the rack. "She is getting something out of her room".

Inuyasha glared when Kagome back with her black trench coat on and a big bag over her shoulder. "Are we ready to go?" "Yes, let's get going, before Sesshomaru get mad" Miroku replied opening the door.

Kagome started laughed as she went out the door, getting strange looks from Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. She felt there looks and tuned around when they reached the elevator.

"I'm sorry, I just a time remembered when I made Sesshomaru very mad by cutting his hair". Kagome said making them even Inuyasha join in on the laughter as they entered the elevator. "I have been wondering for a while , how do you know Sesshomaru", Miroku asked curiously.

"I've known him since I was 5".Kagome's mood suddenly changed. "Yep, I was 5 when I met Sesshomaru Takashi".

Kagome snapped out of her daze when she realized they were staring at her again. "Any way, which way is the car?" Kagome asked stepping out of the elevator. "This way" Inuyasha said walking the opposite way Kagome was turned.

"Aye, Aye Captain Grumpy pants" Kagome said making Miroku and Sango laugh. Inuyasha turned and glared at them, Sango and Miroku making them shut up.

Kagome walked closer to Sango and whispered, "What is his problem?" "You probably remind him of his ex-girlfriend, Kikyo" Sango whispered back. "He dated that slut?"

"You know her?" Sango asked as they reached a limo. "Yeah, I know her". Kagome said in a coldly.

They all got into the limo, and were soon off. For most of the ride, Kagome sat with her eyes closed in concentration. "What are you doing?" A gruff voice asked.

"Why do you care, Inuyasha?" "You finally remembered who I am, I see", he said in pleased voice.

"I remembered that you are Sesshomaru's hanyou brother". Kagome said opening her eyes smiling. "How do you know I'm a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked crossly. Kagome only smiled.

Sango announced that they had arrived at headquarters, to stop any fights in advance. Kagome looked out the window to see an average cottage.

"Nice, it suits Sesshomaru" Kagome sarcastically said as she got out of the limo. "The cottage isn't the base, wench" Inuyasha said getting out on the other side. "I know that, this isn't my first time here" Kagome said following Miroku towards the cottage.

But instead of going to the front door they went to the side door. Miroku waited till they were all on the porch before pushing the doorknob in.

And down they went, Inuyasha and Miroku hit bottom first, then Kagome and Sango hit bottom. "That is new,"Kagome said happy she was wear shorts under her skirt. "Yeah, we just got that installed a year ago" said Sango walking through a door.

"I like that but I'm guessing that was not Sesshomaru's idea". Kagome said following but kept an eye on Miroku. "No, it was mine; well if it isn't our little Kagome all grown up" said a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Kagura, you finally got him to say it didn't you" said Kagome walking up to her old time friend and giving her a hug. "You bet, it was so funny to see him propose" Kagura said returning the hug.

"I wish I could have seen it, how long has it been?" "You don't have to worry I got Inuyasha to tape it, and it's been 48 years". "Good I'll have to see it" Kagome said as they went down many hallways and came to an office with name Sesshomaru Takashi on it.

Sango opened the door, and then stepped back. Kagura walked in and sat on the sofa. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked when Kagome did not enter immediately.

"Did you miss me that much, Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said leaning again the doorway smirking.

To be continued

AN: Incase you did not figure it out, everybody who was demon in the series is a demon or half demon in inu's case except for one or two people but so far anybody that has been mentioned is a demon/halfdemon.


	4. Welcome back and Tests

RR 

Note: I changed some things on chap 2 I changed the years later to 50 years (2) and the last few paragraphs (last chapter).

Now get to read, ya'll (hehehehehe)

Killer Past 

Chapter 3:

Sesshomaru waved her in, and turned back to his work. Kagome shook her head as she came in and Sango closed the door behind her. Silence continued for another few minutes with the exception of Sesshomaru's typing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you going to greet me with more than a look after you took me out of retirement?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the sofa next to Kagura. "Welcome back, I need you to take a few tests to make sure you are still in shape for this job".

"Kagura, will you take care of that?" Kagome smiled, "Now that is interesting; Sessy asking for someone to do something instead of juts telling". Sesshomaru glared at her, but Kagome was unaffected by it.

"Sure, dear". "Come on Kagome; let's get these tests done with".

Kagura stood up and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek then walked to the door. Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru, and then followed Kagura out of the office. Thinking he can finally finish his work, he sighed and began to relax.

But that peace was short-lived. "Sesshomaru, you have some explaining to do", Inuyasha said coming in to the room.

"What do you want little brother?" Sesshomaru said looking at his brother who was sitting in front of him now. "Who is this Kagome girl; there is something off about her scent and her aura". "Have you ever heard of the blue goddess?" "Of course, who in this business hasn't".

"She was the deadliest assassin, there was; but what does that... " Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "She can't be, blue goddess died 50 years, plus that girl does not look like she know how to shoot a gun much less be an assassin".

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the window. "Blue goddess was thought to be killed but she faked her own death to get out of this world". "But why would she want to leave a world she had some much power in, she ruled, she was unobtainable and was controlled by no one".

Sesshomaru laughed a coldly turning around. Sesshomaru almost looked at Inuyasha with pity at his ignorance.

"Think what you want, now leave my office I have work to do". Sesshomaru sat down at his desk again looking over some paperwork. "Is that all you are going to tell me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes" Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed a vase and threw it near Sesshomaru's head. As soon as Inuyasha had left, Sesshomaru opened a drawer.

From it he pulled out a few pictures. The one on top was a picture of him with Kagome when she was 10.

He let a small smile go, flipping to look at he next picture it was a picture of Kagura and Kagome when Kagome was 15. The last picture was a group picture. Kagome was 17, the year she 'died'. Sesshomaru frowned when he noticed a certain person the picture.

Not wanting to look at the pictures anymore he threw them back into his drawer and closed it. 'Thank God, we got to her first' Sesshomaru thought as he went back to his work, an online crossword puzzle.

LAB

"So Kagura, has much changed since the last time I was here?" Kagome asked as she ran on a treadmill. "Not really, new recruits and my marriage to Sesshomaru" Kagura answered writing down notes on Kagome's progress. "Turn up the speed to 100," Kagura commanded to the people at he controls.

"But, Lady Kagura, she is all ready at 65, that is already more than a normal human can do, you could kill her by turning it up", the a man argued. Kagura stopped writing to look at the man.

"Dr. Hojo, do you like your arms?" Kagura asked in sugary sweet voice. "Yes, Lady Kagura, I do" Hojo replied nervously.

"Then turn the damn speed up before I tear your arms off," Kagura said turning back around. Hojo nodded as he turned the speed. "Now that is more like it, thought you guys were going to make me walk the entire test," shouted grinning as she ran on the treadmill.

Kagura nodded her head, Hojo turned off the machine. Kagome jumped off the machine, ignoring all the stares she got.

"Is that the last fitness test, I have been doing fitness for 3 hours now". Kagome said accepting a bottle of water from a drooling scientist. "Yep, now it's time for the knowledge tests" Kagura said as the two of them walked out of that lab.

"By the way when did you and Sesshomaru get married?" Kagome asked. "2 years after you left" Kagura said smiling making a few men stop what they were doing just to watch her as they past.

"I see you still got your touch even after marriage" Kagome said winking at a few passing men. Then all bumped into each other, Kagome grinned. "And I see you still have yours after all these years, remember when...".

"Lady Kagura, you are needed in the information's department" Sango said interrupting Kagura. "What are those fools not doing now, Sango, can you take care of the rest Kagome's tests?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, Lady Kagura, I can" Sango saluted as she took the clipboard from Kagura. "Good, when the tests are done bring them to me" Kagura said turning around and walking down the hall. "Some things truly never change" Kagome muttered as she turned to Sango.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked smiling. "Yes, Lady...".

"Don't you dare start that with me; the name is Kagome not Lady Kagome" Kagome said hooking arms with Sango and continued walking down the hallway. ' Or at least it hasn't been for 50 years' Kagome thought to herself as the reached the intended laboratory.

TBC

Ello, everyone

Sorry for the long wait, (curse you school) but I'm on break, so I'll probably update soon.

Much love to you all and thank you for the reviews.


	5. Test and Mission

Sorry for the wait: to my reviewers- ( I know some are a little late but..... better late than :

Don't shoot Here it is, hope you enjoy

County-inugirl03 Calm down, here is the new chap. much love 2 ya

Dark Punk Angel Kagome here it is, hope you like it.

PiperHalliwell025 here it is to meet your demand

Animefreak321654 thanks

UnlovedBandnerd thanks, and here it is

iridescentdreams13 you're welcome, hope you like this chapter

Crystal Echoes yes you will find out when it come up, and the pairings are IKa, MSan, SESKagu, and so on.

Dark Neko17 thanks for the review and I'm sorry it's so confusing everything should be clear up in :

KilalaKitty laughs thank you so much you don't know how much your review brightened my day. Here is the chap.

Inugirlfan1 thank you; hope you enjoy the new chap.

Clutzoid laughs thank you, I'm happy that you hold me and my story in such high regard. Here is the chap.

Mija Thanks for being my 1st reviewer, must love to ya for that. Hope you like this new chapter.

Thanks everyone, and if I haven't already said it, the pairings are IKa, MSan, SessKagu, and so on.

Enjoy!!!!!!

Killer Past: Chap 4 

Sango looked at Kagome's saddened face. 'I wonder what is wrong' Sango asked herself as she entered the lab. "Hey Ayame, do you have the tests ready for Ms. Hirgurashi?" Sango asked as she jumped up onto the counter.

"Yep, hello Ms. Hirgurashi, I'm Dr. Ayame" Ayame said holding out her hand. Kagome took and shook it noticing her claws.

"You are a demon?" Kagome asked now noticing her ears and her features. "Yes, wolf demon to be exact," Ayame said inspecting Kagome. 'There is something of about her but I can't quite figure out what it is' Ayame thought as she picked up a weird looking band that cover the eyes.

"Put this on and sit down on in that chair," Ayame said as she handing Kagome the band. Kagome nodded as sat down in the chair and put he headband on.

Ayame nodded to another scientist, who turned the band on. "Now, Ms. Hirgurashi...". "Kagome". "Kagome, relax as we scan your brain patterns" Ayame said smiling.

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes.

After about 8 minutes into the test, "What exactly is the band doing?" Sango asked looking up at Kagome. "It shows her situations in her mind and we see what her mind patterns are" Ayame said watching Kagome too.

After about 15 minutes, Ayame turned up the danger of the situations. It was then that the test controller noticed something weird. "Dr. Ayame, please come here".

Ayame walked over to the controls. "What is wrong?" Ayame asked. All the controller did was point to screen in front of him.

Ayame looked at it and did not see anything wrong at first but then noticed that her brain patterns weren't like a normal human's. _"Her brain patterns are almost demonic ..." _Ayame thought. _"And you must keep this to yourself, lady wolf"_ a voice said to Ayame.

"_Why must I keep this to myself, who are you?" _Ayame questioned the voice. _"For destiny must not repeat itself again"_ the voice replied as it faded away.

Ayame came out of her trance to see the test operator looking at her confused. _"His memory must have been erased" _Ayame thought as she told the operator to end the test, so that they could start the next test. _"Destiny must not repeat itself, huh; I can't wait to see how this party works out,"_ Ayame thought smiling.

Sesshomaru's Office

"Kagura, why are you in here again?" Sesshomaru asked for the third time. "I came to complain about the incompetence we have around here," Kagura said sitting on the edge of his desk frowning.

"I know that we have incompetence around here, generally in the area where we have a lot of humans stationed but it is annoying to hear about it every day from you" Sesshomaru said blandly not even glancing at his wife. "Are you calling me annoying?" Kagura asked turning her head slowly just as there was a knock at the door. "You have just been spared; you better thank whoever it is" Kagura said glaring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru seemingly unfazed called whomever it was to come in. Miroku came in smiling and sat down in a chair without permission.

Sesshomaru coldly just stared Miroku, who was unaffected by this. Kagura smiled, "Why are you here, Miroku?" "I'm here to tell you we are ready to take lil Kagome out on a little mission to see if she is qualified for the job" Miroku replied eyeing Kagura legs appreciatively. Sesshomaru growled catching Miroku's attention, "And what is this mission and who will be on it?"

"We found old Lady Silk again and we thought we would see if Kagome could bring in a little info that we have been needing from her and it will only be me, Inu and San going other than Kagome" Miroku said smiling still. "Permission granted, mission will occur tonight, I assume you have all the equipment and all that planned out already, correct?" Sesshomaru asked still staring at Miroku.

"Yes, sir" Miroku said saluting Sesshomaru. "Send Kagome here as soon as possible and Miroku?" Sesshomaru sighed as Miroku stopped walking to the door and turned to him._ "Thank you for saving me from Kagura" _Sesshomaru said to Miroku who just nodded his head and left.

Kagura stood up and turned to Sesshomaru smiling. "You are such a good doggy," Kagura said leaning across the desk and kissing Sesshomaru on the lips. "Awwwww isn't that cute; where is a camera when you need one" Kagome said from the door.

Sesshomaru pulled away then blandly looked at Kagome who just closed the door and smiled. "You summoned, master?" Kagome asked jokingly. "Sessy called you here to tell you that you will be going on a mini mission," Kagura said pulling her raised skirt down.

"Really; who, where, and what I'm going in for?" Kagome asked amused. "Objective, information, the place a club called Hair's weave and who her name is Lady Silk".

"Yura Hiroshi" Kagome said emotionlessly. Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yes, Yuri Hiroshi, a high ranked dealer of drugs, guns and other things". "Miroku will inform you of the rest of the mission, he is team captain for this mission that is all," Kagura said smiling.

Hair's Weave

"When do I move in?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who stood behind her acting as her bodyguard. "In three" Inuyasha replied shortly. Kagome nodded her head, smiling at all the guys who were eyeing her.

"Stop that, you are on a mission" Inuyasha said growling sending all the guys away. "I know and there is my target; I'll keep in touch" Kagome said pulling her skirt down as she stood up and walked over to a guy by the stage.

She whispered something in his ear that made him turn around and kiss her after which he led her away out of Inuyasha's sight. Inuyasha walked into the bathroom making sure everything was clear he locked the door. "Miroku, she is messing up the mission for some guy" Inuyasha said angrily into his mouth piece.

"Not from what I see in her camera she isn't" Sango replied instead. "What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily with a hint of curiosity.

"That guy she is with is Yura's right hand man and from what I see the guy is handing Kagome the information willingly" Miroku said confused. "What?" Inuyasha said confused too.

Backroom of Hair's weave

"BG, I thought you were dead" the man said after he closing the door and undid all the camera's and microphones.

"What can I say Musou; I'm a goddess I don't die that easily" Kagome said jokingly turning off her microphone but not her camera. "So why did you track me down?" Musou asked raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't come for you, I'm here for some information" Kagome said sitting on the couch in the dark corner looking at him with glowing blue eyes. "Should have known, what do you need?" Musou said chuckling as he stood up and walked over to the cabinet. "3rd drawer, 5th file from the back no peeking at what it is or I'll have to kill you" Kagome said smiling.

"Still remember your way around here don't you?" Musou replied taking out the file and handing it to her. "Of course, I do it hasn't been that long" Kagome replied looking at the files contents.

"Why am I not surprised 50 years is nothing to you?" Musou said kissing her shoulder. "Because you know me but it has been 50 years and I have changed as have you... traitor" Kagome said as Yura walked into the room with 5 buff men behind her. "Blue Goddess it's been awhile" Yura replied as Musou walked over to her and kissed her square on the lips.

"It has Lady Silk, I like what you have done with the place" Kagome said calmly smiling standing up. "I'm surprised to see you, what are you here for my friend?" Yura said walking over to her desk.

"I'm here because the dead don't like to used" Kagome said putting her hair behind her ear turning on her microphone.

With the others

"She has gotten caught, we are going to have to go rescue her" Miroku said frowning. "Not so fast you two, Kagome still has this under control still, let's wait a few more minutes" Sango said stopping Inuyasha and Miroku from exiting the car.

"Ok, a few more minutes, if she isn't out we go in" Miroku said watching the screen and listening to the conversation.

Back with Kagome

"Is that so Kagome, well it a little late for revenge don't you think" Yura replied grinning. "Never too late to right wrongs" Kagome said looking Yura in the eyes. "Why the change?" Yura asked rhetorically. "Well let's just say the doll is done being played with and all games are over with". The last thing those in the room saw was a bright light.

TBC (to be continued)


	6. Trust me not

**Reviewers: **

**FFN:**

**Black Phoenyx: thanks**

**Country-inugirl03: Hey, Ummm how to write a story well: 1) find a plot, 2) decided the setting, 3) decided who will be in it, 4) then start writing. It might be best to plan out what you want to write in each chap. Thanks for the review here it is.**

Last Chapter:

"Well let's just say the doll is done being played with and all games are over with". The last thing those in the room saw was a bright light.

Chapter 5: Trust me not

Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango saw a bright light and then silence suddenly the music from the club began again. Soon Kagome came back out with smiling and got into the car they had her ride in. Inuyasha looked at the others then walked over to the car and got in then they were off.

"Did you get what we asked for?" Inuyasha asked staring at Kagome. Kagome smiled as she handed him the wanted information then looked out the window to see Miroku and Sango in the car behind them.

"Why didn't you follow the plan?" Inuyasha asked putting the file away in a compartment. "Because if I did I would have gotten caught," Kagome replied nonchalantly. "How?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome smiled, "Too many people would have seen that coming, especially Yura" Kagome said stepping out of the car, since they reached Sango's and now her apartment. "How would you know?" Inuyasha asked sticking his head out of car.

Kagome grinned then closed the door on his face walking up the path with Sango. Miroku soon got into the car with Inuyasha. Inuyasha could tell he wanted to laugh but valued his life more than that.

"There is something not right about that light we saw" Miroku said out of nowhere a few minutes later. Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome from what it looks like never was going to follow our plan though but get the information her own way" Inuyasha said looking out the window.

"I could tell from the moment I told her the plan, she wasn't that is why I had you go in as a bodyguard but it turned out fine; Kagome doesn't look or act like the type of person to be in the spy/assassin world" Miroku agreed. "There are things about Kagome, that don't fit in and that is what really has got me worried" Inuyasha whispered softly thinking.

Sango and Kagome's Apartment

"Kagome, you did an excellent job on you 1st mission," Sango said smiling throwing her coat on to the back of a chair.

"Thanks, I almost thought I might actually get caught" Kagome said smiling wearily walking into the kitchen. "Yeah, but you came out a few minutes after that bright flash of light, what was that light?" Sango asked leaning again the wall.

"A light bomb" Kagome said after taking a big gulp of water. "We didn't and don't give 1st timers light bombs, you might blind yourself" Sango said watching Kagome. "They used a light bomb on me to try to disarm me but I was too fast and I ran out before they could get me," Kagome said smiling.

"And the silence?" Sango asked unbelievingly. "DJ must have stopped the music when the light bomb went off" Kagome said coolly smiling.

Sango looked at Kagome suspiciously for a second then walked out of the kitchen. Kagome frowned once Sango was out of sight, "Still don't truly trust me, huh", and Kagome's frown slowly turned into a small smile, "Good".

TBC

This is it for now, love ya all.


End file.
